Jigsaw
by Mintaka1
Summary: My second fic...again, a Seiftis. Hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Jigsaw by Mintaka

Chapter 1 - Watery Wastelands

He sat cross-legged on the water; it looked like he had been there for years. In reality, he had only been there for a mere few seconds. But he didn't know that.obviously. The man had been dead for nearly a year now, but he didn't know that either.

He blinked.

"What?" He said aloud.

He began to open his eyes and immediately shielded his face from the incoming light. Gradually the sting in his eyes began to subside and his focus was returning, allowing him to see the lines on his palms.

He lowered his arm and surveyed the scene.

All around him was ocean, with a blue cloudless backdrop. He put his hands on the ground, trying to raise himself off the hard floor, but he slipped and fell with a splash. He gasped. Underneath him were fish, millions it seemed. The sunlight reflected into the water, making the sea life appear to glow.

"What the hell?!"

"Good morning Mr Almasy, so glad to see you have finally made it." The booming voice came from nowhere.

Seifer bolted to his feet. "Hello? Who's there? Tell me, what the hell is this?!"

"Calm down dear boy, all will be explained.how do you feel?"

Seifer guffawed. "Pretty shitty actually."

The voice chuckled. "As to be expected."

His brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't the time to explain to you fully I'm afraid, so I'll be brief." He paused, "you died almost a year to the day ago in an accident." The voice silenced.

"What damn accident? I can't remember anything about that." He yelled.

"In time Mr Almasy, in time."

"No, this is crazy!" 

"I'm afraid not, it's all real."

"Oh yeah right, ok. So I'm _standing_ here in the middle of a friggin ocean, listening to the damn sky telling me that I'm dead. Really normal, that!"

The voice became serious. "It will all make sense soon Mr Almasy, but I need you to co operate."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, what do you want from me?"

"This needs to processed with an open mind, so listen properly. This place is called Deloria. All you need to know, is that it's a dimension far out from that of the mortals. But you are here for a reason. You have a job to do. I need you to watch someone back in the mortal world."

"So I'm a ghost?"

"Very similar to one, yes. But it's more than that. I have delegated you certain powers to perform the task I set you. So call yourself what you will."

"What powers exactly?"

"Not known to mortals that's for sure, but it will all depend on your will, that's all I can tell you for now."

"Ok, fine, so what is this task?" He inquired.

"Well at the moment, everything seems normal back in Gaia. But we now know that something is coming but there will be no time for war. It will spread through the dimensional mass, and corrupt everything. Cliché I know, but as I said, I can only be brief, so not to get caught."

"By what?"

"Our interaction is being hacked into as we speak. I cannot miss this chance."

He sighed.

"An old friend of yours is the saviour, but she doesn't know it yet. This thing does, and is tracking her down."

"Who is it?"

"A Miss Quistis Trepe."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "What?! Hey, but."

"She is under your protection now Seifer." The voice interrupted. 

"But how will I know what to do?!"

"I'm sending a friend with you. Go now."

The sky was cracking like glass around him. Each blue shard of sky fell into the water below, revealing a mass of storm clouds.

"Hey, wait, who are you?

The voice was fading, but made out a single syllable word, "God"

Seifer started to notice the waves going over his bare toes. _'It's  becoming__ real." _He thought.

The clouds parted like pages of a book, and a piercing scream of a woman entered. Seifer felt it pulse through his very soul and he clamped his hands over his ears. Unable to bare it, he tumbled to his knees.

His body fell straight through.

_Hmmm, new fic, what do you think??? _


	2. Apparition

Jigsaw 

Chapter 2 – Apparition

"Moron" she huffed.        

After running the towel under the tap she dabbed it over her face, she winced as she scraped across the gash in her right cheek. Pissed at her own weakness she pressed it harder into her skin wiping away fresh blood.

This was already the third time this week she had to do this. She wanted to blame it on his work; it was so stressful she understood that. But she knew he only did it because it made him feel more like a man. And her past. He didn't like that. '_A woman in a military school? It's just not normal!' _He used to say. He just didn't think it was right. And for that, he'd beat her.

"Bloody moron" she repeated with more scorn.

If anyone found out she knew what they'd say. _'Fight back dammit!' _If it were that easy she'd have him hanging by his testicles in an instant, but it wasn't him she was worried about. It was his superiors. As far as she knew, they were some dodgy organisation led by cruel and unusual individuals with powers she wasn't keen on thinking about. She didn't want to involve her friends in her personal life, especially when it got as bad as this. It was her own damn fault.

"I curse the day I met you…asshole…"

She checked her watch. '_He's only gone ten minutes. If I'm lucky I'll be asleep before he gets home'. _She thought. She laughed in spite of herself. '_You're a silly woman Quistis Trepe, you really are'._

.....

The hem of Seifer's black trenchcoat fluttered in the evening breeze. Gazing out over Deling city, he felt free strange as it was. Employed by Hyne to save the world, no pressure there. Freedom to Seifer Almasy was irretrievable now, he was a dead man for heavens sake. He sighed at the notion.

It's almost beautiful isn't it?" said a rich voice.

"In its own way" Seifer responded not even turning. The shadow behind him behind stirred and looked sideways at him, his illuminated green eyes his only distinguishable feature. "I wonder what the time is…or what day" he chuckled "hell, I don't even know what year it is."

"It's not important. Time means nothing to you anymore." The shadow said flatly.

Seifer smirked at his companion "huh, well Hades you're a barrel of laughs aren't you?" Hades sniggered. "At first impressions do I look like a could be?"

Seifer laughed. "Fair enough".

A willowy shadowed hand pointed out in front of them toward a large block of apartments. "Ms Trepe's residence. Should we proceed?"

Seifer shuffled his feet. "There's no easy way around this is there?" he sighed.

"Unfortunately not. But better you to tell her than me." Seifer nodded and smiled weakly at his friend. "You're right. Let's go then." Seifer paced toward the edge of the building and without thinking, he stepped off plummeting toward the somewhat busy street.

....

_'Blah blah blah…what crap television' _she thought. She took a sip of her cheap red wine and flicked channels again. After counting the seventh advert about hair loss she had witnessed in the last hour, she gave up and settled for watching the hospital soap drama 'Stitches'. It was a ridiculous show, but it was better than feeling sorry for herself for the rest of the evening.

"But doctor, you can't! No, I won't lose you again, please!"

"Please Lucy, this little girl needs a heart transplant…I am the only person who can do this. Please…Lucy…"

_Lucy sobbed dramatically. "We will meet again my love". And with that, Doctor Millano slipped in unconsciousness, never to wake again. "Doctor, noooooooooooooo!!"_

Quistis laughed. "What drivel." She prayed for the end credits. However the screen had frozen, still showing Lucy lying in her lover's arms. Quistis tutted. "Stupid TV!" She shouted, reaching to change the channel. She beat down the buttons, with no luck. "For Hyne's sake!!!" She said, louder. "Well sod this" she huffed, and with that, Quistis stormed up to the television and unplugged it. Her eyes were still on the screen, which was still on. "What the hell…"

Suddenly, Lucy sat up from her position, as did the Doctor. "Quistis…" She froze, wide eyed. "Ah!" She screeched, shuffling back toward the sofa. Someone behind her laughed, a loud, rich laugh. And in the split second it took for her to turn, she knew who it was…

Quistis screamed…very loudly.

"For Hyne's sake woman, keep your damn voice down." Quistis sat, silent, her hands over her mouth trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Great to see you Trepe". He smirked at her.

"This is crazy…no way, no way, no way…" she muttered. She bolted from her seat on the floor and stood over him.

"Don't need to tell me that."

"How did you get in? No, how are you _alive?!_ This can't be right!" She argued "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Quistis reached over and grabbed Seifer by his shoulders, but to her surprise only grabbed the sofa cushions.

Seifer sighed. "Now let me explain why I'm here." Quistis nodded and took a seat next to him.

"I'm here to protect you, as much as I hate it."

"Protect me from what?" she asked.

"Oh just everything that you don't know about."

"What do you mean?"

Seifer turned to her. "I know I'm not the person that you would prefer to hear this from and I'm sorry. But I have no choice." He took a deep breath. "You're a sorceress Trepe. Thing is though, you were born with your powers, you didn't get it from another sorceress, not even your mother."

"But it makes no sense".

"It seems like it yes, but you didn't need to inherit anything. You are an instrument made by Hyne, a self-destruct mechanism in a way. He intended you to wipe out the tainted part of the human race, which now is most of us."

Quistis slumped in her seat. "So why now? Why do I have to know this now?"

"Because of a group of people…I have a feeling you'll know who they are."

"This is to do with Joe isn't it? Who he works for."

"Joe? Is he your…"

"Don't say it," she said interrupting him. "It's been over a long time…so tell me. What do they want?"

"Duh…your power instructor. However they can only get it when you lose control of it, or rather your marbles…" he chuckled, not liking all this serious talk.

She raised a shaped brow.

"Your power will stay harnessed as long as you have a sane mind. If you go a bit barmy then crap's gonna hit the fan. Cos they can take what they want from you then. And that means they can rid the world of who they want, killing people in there millions."

"But I have to go mad first, right?"

"Yeah, but it won't take long, you know enough about these people to realise what they're capable of."

"So what do we do now?"

"Get you out of here for a start."

Quistis smiled to herself. She wasn't sure why. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. _'I'm absolutely mad' _she thought. But it all seemed to pale in comparison to living in the same apartment building any longer. With Joe. She had nothing to lose. Even being with Seifer didn't seem bad, well not _as _bad anyway. Anyway, she didn't care. What the hell, she'll think rationally later.

"I still have a lot of questions."

"I'm expecting them. Hopefully I'm ready for them too. But we'll talk later, go and pack some stuff I'll wait here."

She nodded and got up out of her seat, still wondering if this was all real.

Hurray! Well here's chapter 2. It wasn't what I as going to use primarily but oh well. I'll update a bit sooner that usual hopefully, so watch this space. Hope you like it!!

_Min_


End file.
